The present invention relates to an improved mount for parabolic antenna or the like. A parabolic antenna is a device using some form of a paraboloidal mirror either to convert plane waves into spherical waves or to convert spherical waves into plane waves. However, the mount for parabolic antenna on the market is bulky and difficult to assemble. Attempts have been made to eliminate such drawbacks, but none of them was led to satisfactory results.
With reference to FIG. 4, there is shown a prior art mount for parabolic antenna. However, the prior art mount is bulky and therefore expensive to manufacture and are visually unappealing. Furthermore, it tends to be somewhat unstable and cannot provide accurate control of the direction thereof.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved mount for parabolic antenna which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.